Endgame Rewrite
by WavvyTheFur
Summary: My re-written version of TFA Endgame. Lots of ProwlXBee so if you dont like slash, don't read. ;D PROWLXBEE FIC!


Okay why did I write this??? This was so I could work out how to post stuff properly! =) When I tried with Before The Dawn Of Heroes it didn't work quite right so yah…and I'm really seriously depressed. Like BIG TIME. So the need to write a sad story was pretty bad. This will prob be a one-shot but I might make a before and after, if I have time.

So enjoy the angst!

And the story might be better if you listen to either Savin' Me by Nickelback or Cat And Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. ;D

~Wavefur

**Endgame Rewrite**

"_All I need is you,_

_Come please, I'm callin'._

_And oh I scream for you,_

_Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what its like,_

_To be the last one standing._

_And teach me wrong from right,_

_And I'll show you what I can be._

_And say it for me, say it to me,_

_And I'll leave this life behind me._

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_."

~Savin' Me by Nickelback

"Prowl no!" Jazz shouted as Prowl realised what he had to do, "We'll find another way!" _But there is no other way_! Prowl thought, _this is the only way, and I'll be damned if I'll let them hurt anyone I love anymore_. Sighing as he ignored Jazz, he allowed his last thoughts to be of a certain yellow bug…the one he'd always loved with his entire spark. What would he say when he found out? Would he care? Could he truly leave without ever telling him how much he loved him? Vaguely, he heard voices in the background, but he couldn't tell who they belonged to. As when he was ready, he started to let go, hoping there would be something nice waiting for him on the other side. Suddenly there was a loud echoing "NO!!!" from somewhere and Prowl felt himself be knocked out of his meditative state. He came back to reality far too quickly.

"No!" he heard Jazz gasp, "You can't!"

"I can," he heard another voice say, "And I will. No one who deserves to live will die now." _Could that be_…? _But he was with the others, helping the humans, why would he be here_?

"Bee?" Prowl asked, blinking his hazy optics to see the yellow mech standing opposite Jazz.

"I won't let you do it Prowl," Bumblebee said to him, locking his optics on his, "I love you far too much to let you do this." Prowl gasped, had he just heard right? He loved him to! Prowl got to his feet.

"You love me?" he asked, not daring to believe it, "You really do?"

"Yes Prowl, I do," Bumblebee said giving him a tight hug, his voice full of sadness, "That's why I'm going to take your place. You deserve to live this life. I don't. I'm a useless, small mech who has nothing to give. I made so many mistakes…so many things no one can forgive me for. But you Prowl, you have something to give. And Primus be damned if I'll let you die." With that Bumblebee drew away and walked towards the All-spark fragments he and Jazz had managed to gather.

"I may not have Ninja-training," he said, "But I know what to do now. Goodbye Prowl." Realisation hit Prowl like a blow to the faceplate. No!

"Bumblebee! NO! Don't do this! I beg you!" he yelled, but it was too late, Bumblebee had already put his servo on the fragments, "I won't let you do this!" He ran towards Bumblebee, but a force field knocked him back. _I'm too late_, Prowl cried to himself, _this can't be happening_! He looked up at Bumblebee from where he'd fallen, his optics pleading. But Bumblebee just stared back, his optics shining with love and adoration. His mouth moved but no sound came out, and Prowl realised what he was trying to say.

_Goodbye Prowl, my one true love. I will watch over you until you join me, and just remember. I did this for you, because there is no one in this universe, no one in this life time that will ever mean more to me than you did. Don't give up. Don't stop fighting, because my spark will always be beside yours_._ Forever._

And with that, the light engulfed him, blinding Prowl. Once the light died away Prowl onlined his optics again, gasping when he saw Bumblebee was still standing.

"Bee?" he asked uncertainly, getting up. But Bumblebee didn't acknowledge him. He turned and faced the edge of the rooftop and to Prowl's shock he saw the All-spark fragments were gone. In horror, he realised they were all embedded into Bumblebee's armour.

"No…" Prowl breathed in horror. Without a word Bumblebee took off, using boosters Prowl never knew he had. Dashing to the gap in the rooftop to watch, he and Jazz stood side by side as they watched Bumblebee's performance. Bumblebee shot into the air like a bullet stopping infront of Megatron and Optimus. Optimus stopped and gasped with shock.

"B…B…Bumblebee?!" he gasped in shock. Bumblebee didn't say anything; he didn't even acknowledge his leader. He turned on Megatron, who looked ready to swot Bumblebee out of the sky. Bumblebee held up his open servo and he glew the blue colour of the All-spark, all the fragments embedded in his armour lighting up. Megatron instantly squirmed with pain and fell to the ground, instantly in statis lock. With that Bumblebee blinked and turned to the Omega Supreme's, instantly doing the same as he did to Megatron. Only this time, the clones dissolved, leaving only the original standing, and free of Megatron's and the Decipticon's control. Then he turned to Megatron's minions, who were standing watching him in complete shock, giving them the same treatment as Megatron. Prime landed on the ground, standing bewildered next to Ratchet and Bulkhead who wore similar shocked expressions.

"The war has been won," a voice came and Prowl gasped when he realised it was coming from Bumblebee, but it was not Bumblebee, it seemed to be coming from the all-spark fragments, "There will be no fighting, no more bloodshed. All decipticons have been changed, like Megatron himself. They will be good, they will be autobots. They will not remember there decepticon life. How you treat them will be up to you."

"Who are you?" Optimus shouted, "And what have you done to Bumblebee?" Bumblebee turned to face him.

"I am the all-spark," it spoke, "And this was his choice. We could have had the ninja-bot but this one spoke against it, and made his choice. He wanted no more harm, forgiveness for his wrongs. Now I leave. Goodbye autobots." With that, the glow that had surronded Bumblebee vanished, the all-spark fragments flying off him and scattering once more. Bumblebee sighed and started to fall back to Earth.

"No!" Prowl cried and started to run; he had to get to him.

"Prowl, wait!" Jazz called as he chased after him but Prowl ignored him. No one was going to stop him getting to Bumblebee now, not even Primus himself. Once he arrived he found all the autobots gathered around something, clicking in horror. Not pausing he rushed over, pushing Bulkhead out of the way, only to freeze in his tracks. Bumblebee was lying still, far too still. His armour was grey and dull, his optics dark grey. _No_, was all Prowl could think, _No no no no no_. He fell to his knees, the tears falling down his cheeks.

"Isn't their…" he choked, "Something. Someway. Ratchet, can't you…?" But Ratchet shock his head sadly, laying a servo on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Prowl," he murmured, "He's gone." His words repeated themselves in Prowls head. _He's gone, He's gone, He's gone and it's __**all**__** your**__** fault**_! Prowl grit his denta. It wasn't fair! He'd just told him he loved him! And now…they'd never get to be together. And _why_? Because of him! If he hadn't been so stupid and eager to be the hero, Bumblebee wouldn't have needed to give his life. So they'd have lost the war, that seemed preferable over losing Bumblebee forever…like this. Then Bumblebee's last words rang through his head. _My spark will always be beside yours_._ Forever._ Was that true? Was he really still here with him? He felt out with his spark and almost immediately he felt the pull of another, a younger more playful spark that he recognised as Bumblebee's. _He was here, the whole time he was with me_! He heard a gentle whisper in his audios, so soft it could have been the breeze.

"_And I always will be my love_."

"_Am I supposed to be happy?_

_When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price._

_You said, you said that you would die for me._

_But you must live for me too._

_For me too_."

~Cat And Mouse by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


End file.
